Los dos duelistas y la Teayona
by Mesuneko
Summary: AQUI ME LANZO DE NUEVO! es la parodia de una leyenda PORFIS leanla Y dejen un review!


Los Dos duelistas y la Teayona  
  
HOLA!! Aquí me lanzo con un nuevo fic! (pues el de Sueño o Realidad no tuvo muchio exito TT.TT) este es un "parodia" sobre una leyenda de mi tierra (Vamos Venezuela!! XD) La Sayona que por si no la conocen.. es una mujer muy bella que anda de noche y que busca a los hombres que andan solitos (no crean que es una prosty) y con malos pensamientos se los lleva aun lugar solitario y ahí les muestra su cara de cara de muerto y los espanta. A la mañana siguiente aparecen muertos como si los hubiese matado un animal salvaje pero en este caso este espectro sera Tea =^^=* (pues me cae malísimo ¬¬** y me parece que en alguna parte se parece a ella) y los duelistas seran Yugi y Yami n_n  
  
~*Capitulo Unico*~  
  
Dos Duelistas salieron una tarde de ciudad Domino al bosque tratando de escapar de las autoridades -Corre Yugi! corre!- gritaba yami -Ya falta poco y estaremos a salvo!-decia el pequeño -Maldito Bakura y Marik!...- grito Yami enfurecido  
  
cuando ya estaban en el bosque y pudieron respirar el Yami empezo a maldecir:  
  
-como pudieron esos dos desgraciados Hijos de &#¡/&? Drogar a kaiba y hecer que nos perseguir todos los guardias de ciudad Domino??  
  
Pero al pequeño eso muy poco le importaba ahora que lo pensaban estaban en mayo y en esas fechas aparecian la mayor parte de espectros y fantasmas... y estar en un bosque a esas horas de la noche no podia ser muy seguro que digamos... -Yami... tengo miedo... -Por? -y si nos sale un fantasma? -no me digas que crees en eso? Tranquilo aquí esto para protegerte -si tu lo dices...  
  
mas tarde los dos chicos seguían ocultos en la maleza y no les quedo de otra que adentrarse un poco mas y prender una fogata para calentarse un poquito, al pareces los guardias seguían buscándolos y tendrían que pasar la noche ahí  
  
Estuvieron un rato conversando sobre el torneo y las cartas pero a Yami el recuerdo de su novia Tea lo invadia poco a poco - Yami no hables de eso por favor - te incomoda que me haya hecho novio de Tea -no para nada –dijo negándolo con una sonrisita- es que es malo hablar de chicas en un bosque a estas horas... -y por que? -Se nos puede aparecer la Teayona (N/A: XDD) -y? -es una... - pero no pudo terminar su frase cuando un silbido lleno el silencio fúnebre de la noche.. luego unos pasos a la lejania se hicieron mas fuertes... Una luz blanca aparecio flotando y con ella una chica de piel blanca y un largo cabello castaño se aparecio delante de los dos jóvenes Tenia unos ojos azules cristalinos hipnotizantes a la mirada de cualquiera y traia una sonrisa puesta en su inexpresivo rostro el cual venia cubierto con una saya de color negro al igual que su vestido  
  
los dos duelistas se quedaron por unos segundos paralizados luego Yugi le susurro con un hilito de voz a su compañero – La Teayona – pero ella lo escucho, claro, pero no dijo nada..  
  
Un simple – bUenas noches – fue lo unico que dijo y sin esperar a que le respondieran se sento a su lado y empezo a tomar un poco de la manzana de yami con sus largos y finos dedos pero al meterselos a la boca los escupia inmediatamente  
  
Yugi estaba palido del susto y no se atrevia ni a mover un solo músculo en falso pero Yami estaba embobado con la hermosura de la chica era idéntica a su novia tan delicada y hermosa se veia tan inocente y pura...  
  
Ya mas adentrada la noche el sueño fue venciendo a los tres o al menos a dos de ellos el pequeño se apoyo en un arbol cerca de la fogata mientras que Yami le ofrecia espacio a la invitada a pasarla noche con el debajo de otro arbol mas dentro de la oscuridad  
  
Todo estuvo en sinlencio solo los ruidos del monte interrumpían aquella paz . El pequeño duelista de pronto sintio unas gotas caer.. una tras otra... parejitas.... Como el final de una lluvia en las hojas... pero estas eran calientes, espesas y pegajosas , el chico abrio los ojos y una le callo en la nariz... se acerco un poco a la luz y se limpio aquella sustancia... era de un color rojizo oscuro... SANGRE!  
  
Inmediatamente busco el lugar de donde provenia y ahí encima del arbol se encontraba yami sangrando como si lo hubieran atacado mil fieras a la vez y para salvarse habia trepado a un arbol y ahí yacia medio muerto con la ropa y el cuello bañados en sangre... el chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una mano huesuda y sangrada se apollo en su hombro y una calavera se asomaba por el otro, Este se volteo y pudo ver dos llamas ardientes azules por ojos y una calavera putrificada (n/a: eh ahí a Tea) con sus dientes a medio caer diciendole en silbidos – tu seras el proximo- El chico la empujo como un reflejo y salio corriendo en cualquier dirección huyendo de aquella cosa que venia saltando y silbando -vente vente- cuando sus jóvenes piernas ya casi no le daban y podia sentir su podrido aliento en el cuello vio un caño de agua y ahí se tiro tratando de salvarse... pero la Teayona seguia diciendo con su voz hueca de calavera – vente Vente- y ese silbido la halaba el chico no podia gritar estaba demasiado asustado al ver que la Teayona le hiba a caer encima pero en ese instante los rallos del sol chocaron contra el agua salvadora provocando que el espectro empezara a gritar y poco a poco fue haciendose de agua... luego de viento.. y ya no estaba mas.  
  
************************************************  
  
Espero que le haya gustado esta leyenda adaptada a Yu-gi-oh POR FIS DEJEN UN REVIEW!! Quisiera saber que opinan acerca de este patético fic!! Solo tienen que orimir Submit review y luego Go para hacer feliz a una autora novata e inexperta como yo! Sean piadosos y dejen un review! TOT... bueno volviendo a mi despedida ... solo espero que les haya hecho pasar un buen rato...  
  
MATTA-NE!!  
  
Atte: La Neko XP 


End file.
